una noche de invierno diferente shakugan no shana
by fedekote
Summary: una noche, una eleccion ya hecha y ahora?


Aclaración: los personajes no son míos, solo los estoy usando para esta historia

Aclaración: los personajes no son míos, solo los estoy usando para esta historia. Todos los personajes son sacados de shakugan no shana.

pensamientos

- acciones o descripciones

Bueno los ubico en el tiempo... es el momento en el que yujii elige a shana.

Noche nevada y con mucho frío

-llega yujii y shana lo ve y sonríe como nunca-

shana: yujii –corre y lo abraza fuertemente-

yujii: shana –también la abraza-

shana: -llorando un poco- p...porque me elegiste a mi?

Yujii: porque... me di cuenta de que.. no puedo estar sin ti...

Shana: etto... o/o urasai urasai urasai! Me avergüenzas.. baka pero yo también me di cuenta de que estaba sufriendo cambios cuando estaba contigo y... con la ayuda que me dio chigusa y otras personas me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti.. pero.. y kazumi?

Yujii: -riendo- creo que ella sabrá que hacer debido a los sentimientos de alguien

Shana: ya veo...

Yujii: quieres salir a algún lado? Shana

Shana: bueno vamos n.n

Yujii: bien

-caminan y llegan hasta (ese lugar de cosas supergigantes xD)-

yujii: ¿bien shana que quieres pedir? Hoy invito yo. No te preocupes

shana: quiero helado D

yujii: pero hace frío... bueno esta bien. Te comprare los que quieras y yo también quiero helado.. quiero compartirlos contigo.

Shana: bueno.. esta bien te dejare compartirlos conmigo.. pero solo porque tu invitas

-llegan los helados (wiii que bien xD)

shana: -come al lado de una copa que mide mas que ella cuando esta sentada y pone su cara característica cuando come-mmmm que rico

yujii: -la mira un largo tiempo-

shana: ¿que pasa?

Yujii: nada.. es que se te ve muy bonita cuando comes...

Shana: yujii o/o... ¬o¬ toma –le da un cuchara- come un poco.. a mi se me paso el hambre

Yujii: arigato shana

Shana: urasai! Come –le llena la boca con la cuchara de helado-

Yujii: -con la boca media llena- shana ¿te gustaría ir al techo de la escuela?

Shana: esta... esta bien. Pero déjame comprar pan de melón

Yujii: esta bien

-shana compra los exageradamente grandes panes de melón y suben hasta el techo de la escuela-

shana: yujii. Quiero que sepas que trate de aprender a cocinar porque quería darte un obento. Pero solo puedo darte esto.. lo siento

yujii: no importa n.n. oye shana ¿quieres jugar algo?

Shana: ¿qué cosa?

Yujii: hace un bola de nieve y se la lanza

Shana: -enojada en un principio pero luego se ríe- con que eso quieres, toma esto –le lanza una gran bola de nieve

Yujii: -se limpia- entonces quieres pelear. –la toma de las muñecas y forcejean jugando, pero luego tropiezan y queda shana debajo de yujii, ambos están muy cerca, shana tiene los pelos desparramados en el suelo-

Shana: yujii-dice suavemente y se acerca a sus labios-

Yujii: o/o dios que hago ahora. La beso o no

Shana: -piensa un segundo- quítate de encima / -lo empuja-

Yujii: perdón, no fue mi culpa. –vuelven a sentarse y se miran-

Shana: ¿que paso? Porque tengo esta sensación de b...besa..besarlo

Yujii: diablos, en verdad quería besarla

Shana: perdón pero debo irme... deseo quedarme pero tengo que irme

Yujii: alto... tu no tienes nada porque irte.. ¿acaso tu... estas nerviosa?

Shana: ¿yo? No... no estoy nerviosa pero...

Yujii: ¿pero?

Shana: yo...yo...me parece que... quería.. quería besarte

Yujii: o/o shana. –la toma por la cintura- eres hermosa shana y quiero decir que yo también quiero besarte es el momento

Shana: yujii... espera..yo..emm...yo...-comienza a agitarse- ¿qué es esta sensación en mi pecho? yujii... bésame!

-ambos unen sus labios en medio de una noche nevada. El beso no es apasionado, es suave, largo, ambos lo disfrutan. Finalmente se separan-

shana: -con ojos brillosos- yujii.. eso me gusto... mucho

yujii: a mi también –la abraza y le propone algo- estuve pensando en que como hace frió, pensaba si quisieras quedarte esta noche a dormir en mi casa n/n

shana: umm bueno esta bien ¬o¬ pero yo duermo en la cama que esta en el suelo

yujii: pero ¿porque no duermes en la mía? Yo duermo en la de abajo además es mas caliente...

shana: urasai urasai urasai! Por favor quiero dormir abajo

yujii: de acuerdo U

-llegan a la casa de yujii, este cae rendido en su cama, shana lo mira tiernamente y lo arropa, para que no tenga frió, luego ella se cambia de ropa y se acuesta junto con yujii para sorprenderlo a la mañana-

shana: esta muy calientito yujii n/n –sonríe y se duerme-

-a la mañana, yujii despierta, mueve su mano y se encuentra con la cara de shana, el se sorprende y se da cuenta de que ella lo esta abrazando, lo cual lo sonroja mucho, luego la abraza y se despierta ella también-

shana: -medio dormida- te amo sakai yujii –se sonroja- y además... eres muy calientito jeje-

yujii: si que eres tonta shana n.n pero igualmente te amo –le da un beso en la frente y se duermen abrazados el uno al otro-

**Bueno espero que le haya gustado, talves siga haciendo mas de estos pero no se, si me viene un momento de inspiración si, bueno dejen review y comenten **

**BYE**


End file.
